


my lips like sugar

by bbyseoul



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, but I'm working on broadening my writing skills, i am such a soft person, like smut and angst and shit, y'all surprised?, yet again it's fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyseoul/pseuds/bbyseoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>soonyoung couldn't get enough of ice cream and jihoon</p>
            </blockquote>





	my lips like sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine Person A of your OTP works at an ice cream parlor. One day Person B comes in and starts flirting with Person A, who is not amused. When Person B orders, they tell Person A to “surprise them.” Person A gives Person B the weirdest or most unpopular flavor they can think of. Person B fakes enjoying it despite the clearly disgusted look on their face. From then on, Person B comes to the shop to flirt with Person A and always tells Person A to surprise them when ordering. Person A finds the disgusted faces Person B makes amusing, but sometimes Person B surprisingly likes what they’re given. Person A is forced to get creative when they start running out of weird flavors and starts getting either ridiculously small or large amounts of ice cream which Person B takes all in stride. Then one day, when Person B says surprise them, Person A leans over the counter and kisses them and asks a flustered Person B if that was enough of a surprise.

Jihoon's friend, Seungkwan got him a job at his boyfriends parents ice cream shop over the summer.

"Hansol's parents are really cool with letting his friends work for the summer! You should come join us!"

"Does it involve you two making out the entire time?"

Seungkwan blushes furiously as he slaps lightly again his arm, "Hyunng~" he whines.

 

But Jihoon can't deny he needed money so he could afford a new music system for his new college music class. 

Jihoon introduced himself to Hansol's family, learned the ropes and started working the week school got out. 

"My mom won't stop talking about you, Jihoon-Hyung. She keeps saying 'That Jihoon he's a keeper. I like his work ethic.' or 'Hansol, why can't you work as hard as Jihoon?' It's exhausting." Hansol groans sitting upon the counter. 

Hansol and Seungkwan managed to be there for Jihoon's first day. They manage to call him any lilac or purple colored ice cream flavor as customers rolled in. 

"Is that an angel I see?" Someone calls out, standing in the doorway.

Jihoon arches his brow, was he talking to him?

"Hello? Angel? Black Raspberry angel?" He says waving at Jihoon frantically. 

"Me? That's not my name." 

"But your hair resembles the color of Black Raspberry ice cream. And it's my favorite flavor." The boy smiles, eyes developing into a crescent shape. 

"I don't think we have that?" Jihoon says confusingly, "I can go ask?"

The boy frowns immediately, "Boo! I want you to surprise me, Raspberry." 

Jihoon furrows his brow, the constant pet name and over smiles were annoying. Jihoon decided to play a little prank on the customer. 

Jihoon collects a scoop of Crab ice cream and Green Tea with a dollop of Coffee. The color was a strange yellow brown mix, it made Jihoon's stomach churn at the sight. 

"Here. A surprise for you." 

The boy stares confusingly, but accepts it wholeheartedly. He takes a big spoonful sucking the flavor off. 

Jihoon watches it kind of amusingly as his lips pucker with confusion. But he smiles happily as he eats it till an empty bowl. 

"I've never had those flavors, Raspberry. I'm going to have to come more often for these flavors. What other flavors do you got?" 

"None of your business." Jihoon sneers as the boy throws the container in the trash. 

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow okay Raspberry?" He smiles before leaving with a wide energetic wave. 

Jihoon sighs heavily, when could one customer run his energy that dry? 

"You okay? You look stressed." Seungkwan asks coming back with a new tub of Cookies N Cream. 

"Someone came in and hit on me. And it was stressful. He kept calling me Raspberry." 

"Your hair does resemble the ice cream flavor." Hansol chirps from the back room and Jihoon managed to hit him with a scoop from the counter. 

The next few days, the flirtatious boy returns with the same demand; "Surprise me, raspberry!" 

Jihoon mixed with horchata and orange vanilla. Then a mix of chocolate and egg nog. 

He mixed Pumpkin and Rocky Road. Taking Hansol's advice and mixing strawberry with vanilla ice cream, Oreo cookies adding a caramel swirl with another addition of crab. 

Seungkwan made him a cup of peppermint ice cream, red and green peppermint candies with a scoop of chocolate and blueberry cheesecake ice cream on the top. 

"What's in this one? It's good," The boy, who's name is Soonyoung asks curiously. 

"Are you joking?" Jihoon asks, as Soonyoung swallows the last chunk of ice cream. 

"No, I swear. Scouts honor! What's in it? I can buy the ice creams here right?" Soonyoung questions, eyebrows slightly furrowed.

Jihoon sold 3 cartons that day, Jihoon couldn't help but find Soonyoung's comfort amusing. Plus, he was increasing his paycheck so he couldn't complain. 

But, Jihoon even Seungkwan, Hansol and his other friend Jeonghan ran out of ideas and mixes of ice creams.

"We've literally combined all 110 flavors for this kid, and he's still not sick of you?" Hansol asks as the two stay behind to clean up the shop. 

"I don't know why. But he keeps coming back and wanting a surprise. I gave him more ice cream than needed and he sat in the corner happily eating it. Calling me raspberry or angel or the "Ice Cream Singing God" because I was cleaning and sang while doing it. He really loves to be here." Jihoon pouts as he wipes down the scoops. 

"To be here? Hyung, you can't be that stupid. He's obviously into you. You see those faces he makes when we mix gross ice cream together but he tells you it's delicious. I couldn't even do that for Seungkwan. That's dedication." Hansol says with a small smile, "He's really into you." 

Jihoon can't help but flush softly at the idea of someone being into him, since his last relationship he hasn't been really interested into dating again. 

"Next time, get him to confess to you." Hansol smiles widely, and maybe Jihoon would do that. 

Soonyoung didn't return for a few days which Jihoon couldn't help but be disappointed. Was he okay? Was he sick? 

"I've never seen you so anxious." Seungkwan teases, "Jihoonie hyung~ has a Cr-" 

The doorbell rings above the door, "Sorry sorry! I was out of town for a family event. Do you have any ice cream surprises for me today? My stomach is empty and ready for anything!" Soonyoung blurts as he takes his usual spot at the counter. 

Jihoon smiles softly at the boy, "Close your eyes okay? I want you to guess the flavor." 

Soonyoung nods happily closing his eyes but he couldn't stop smiling. His smile was wide and beautiful. Jihoon's cheeks flushed as he made some shuffle noises and clinking the scoop against the glass.

Soonyoung holds his hands out far across the glass countertop. Jihoon sets his hands in Soonyoung's, slightly gripping them between his fingers. 

Jihoon presses a chaste yet meaningful kiss on Soonyoung's lips. They tasted like peppermint and vanilla he must have eaten the ice cream on the way. 

"W-what? Was that?" Soonyoung stutters covering his mouth, "That wasn't ice cream."

"Was that not a good enough surprise, Soonyoung ah?" Jihoon asks teasingly, "I can always take it back." 

"No!" Soonyoung asks staring at their hands linked together against the counter. 

Soonyoung kisses Jihoon again, longer than the last. 

Maybe this summer job will be a bit more bearable than he thought. If Soonyoung kept him company throughout.


End file.
